Big Brother
by Xboxg4mer
Summary: When Telltale created the Walking Dead they originally intended Clem to have a brother but they scrapped the idea and created Lee this story focuses on Clementine and her brother. I've named him Lee and I will use mostly original characters. This story is about their fight for survival and what they have to do to get by. (Romance/humor/hurt/comfort/horror)
1. Chapter 1: The Begining of the End

"AAAAAGH! Lee he- help! Sandra I don't want to play anymore!"

"Clementine?!" Lee threw down his controller and ran downstairs. Sandra, the baby sitter was lying on top of Clementine. It looked like she was trying to bite her.

"What the hell? Sandra what are yo-" Sandra turned and looked at Lee. She looked, dead.

"Get off of her!" Lee shoved Sandra to the floor. He hugged Clementine. "What happened to her?"

"I-don't-know. She just jumped on me when we were playing monsters, even though she knows I don't like that game" she cried

"Ok, ok go outside and hide in your tree house I'll be out in five minutes"

"Ok, promise you'll come?"

"I promise, now go"

Sandra got back up and pounced towards Lee but he moved

"What the fuck Sandra?!" She never spoke she only grunted

He kicked her in the face and ran outside to the tree house

"Clementine, Clem, you up there?"

"Yeah, is she better, is Sandra better now?"

There was a short silence

"No not yet, I'm gonna go in and get some food and bed quilts, we can camp out here tonight".

Lee walked into his house, Sandra ran at him so he jumped over into the kitchen and grabbed the nearest thing to him, a knife.

"Sandra, Sandra I'm not kidding get back. I don't know what kind of weird make-up you're wearing but you've terrified Clem, When my mom gets home she'll be pissed at you"

still she waddled towards him only making grunting noises.

"Ok that's it Sandra I'm really not kidding" She jumped at him

"AAAAAARGH!" He stabbed her in the head and watched as she fell to the floor. Blood began oozing out of the hole in her head.

Lee looked at his hands and dropped the knife that ended his baby sitters life.

"What have I done? What have I do-one? Sandra, Sandra! get up"

she still lay there lifeless

Knock. Knock.

The door kept going, why weren't they using the door bell?

Knock. Knock.

"Coming, two seconds" he shouted. Lee quickly washed his hands and tried to stop his hands from shaking. He was a murderer. Whoever was at the door just kept knocking

"COMING!"

Lee ran over and opened the door.

"AAAGH!"

A woman fell on top of him, she looked like Sandra like she was half dead.

Lee was stuck under neath her, she was trying to bite her and he didn't have the strength to tip her off.

"CLEM! CLEM! HELP!"

She couldn't hear him so he pushed his hardest and rolled over, now he was the one on top. He tried to run back to the kitchen to grab the knife but when he stood up the woman grabbed his foot and pulled him back to the floor

"Get the hell off me!" he kicked her in the face and ran for the knife, when he picked it up he turned round and the woman was right in front of him.

"AAARGH!" He screamed as he pushed the knife through the half-dead womans' temple

two murders in one day.

"What the fuck is going on, is this some new halloween?" he asked himself

He ran out into the yard

"Clementine, c'mon we're leaving"

"What where are we going?"

"Away from here, go get some things"

Lee spent alot of his days playing zombie games and he was no fool to what was going on, but he never actually thought something like this would happen.

Lee lifted his younger sister over the fence in their back yard, he figured it's be safer to travel away from the streets.

Lee decided that he would go to his friends house since he had no family in the area. When they arrived they just walked in

"Dylan? You home?"

"Yeah but why did you just walk in?"

"I'll explain in two seconds, Clem go into the other room just now. Ok don't laugh. I just killed two women. One of them was Sandra"

There was a long silence

"Your babysitter? Lee why did you come here? we have to call the cops"

"No! they were already dead"

"What?"

"They were already dead. Dylan, they were zombies or walkers or whatever you want to call them"

"Walkers, were'd you get that name, not important. You killed your babysitter!"

"I already told she was already dead, she was trying to bite me!"

"So you killed her?!"

"Look outside, they weren't the only ones".

"This is crazy! Lee you need to go"

"No Dylan, look!"

Lee shoved his friend over to the window as a man stumbled down the street

It took him a while but Lee finally managed to convince his friend that the people outside were dead

"Where are your parents?" Lee asked Dylan

"At work, well my dad is my moms up stairs, sleeping she hasn't been feeling well"

They sat for a while and talked about how they could convince Dylan's mom that the dead were walking around the neighborhood.

BANG

They heard a sound, something had fell down the stairs. It was Dylan's mom, Sharon she was lying at the bottom of the stairs.

"MOM!" yelled Dylan, He ran over to her to check if she was ok.

"AAAAAAGH!" screamed Dylan, his mom bit him in the arm

"Dylan!" screamed Clementine, Lee had completely forgot that she was standing there

"Clem! get back"

Sharon just kept biting into Dylan's arm. Lee grabbed Clems arm and ran out of the door.

They had nowhere to go and Lee knew that this was going to be the begining of hell on Earth. He took his sisters hand and walked down the street.

**Thanks for taking the time to read the first chapter of my story. This one focuses heavily on Lee but the next one will be more about Clementine. I will upload at least one chapter a day, hopefully but I might miss a day every now and then. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Before I start I want to say thank you, I'm uploading chapter 2 today because I've already had a few people say they like this so thanks :)**

"Lee? Why did we leave Dylan?" Asked Clem in her sweet high pitch voice

Lee had no idea how he could answer that, even though this thing was just begining he knew how it would go: You get bit, you turn, you bite.

What had just happened? Lee kept thinking, just that morning he was online gaming or at least trying to every game server was messed up.

The two walked in silence but not for long because around every corner was another... what ever you want to call them.

"Where are we going Lee?"

"Away from town Clem"

"Oh, will mom and dad meet us there?"

"No Clem, no they wont but don't worry I'm sure they're ok"

They just kept walking, Lee tried to keep them off of streets but that was hard to do since he was walking through a suburban town and there weren't exactly any alley ways or back paths they could follow.

"Lee?"

"Yeah Clem, what is it?"

"Why are people biting each other?"

"Eh... they're just sick"

"Oh, is that what happened to Dylans mom? she got sick?"

"Yeah Clem"

"Shouldn't we take her to the emergency room?"

Even though his best friend had just died and he had killed his baby sitter Lee found that last question pretty funny, in a way he was jealous of Clem. She hadn't spent countless hours playing zombie games so she really had no idea what was going on. He figured that her naivety would sheild her from what was going to happen, at least for a little while.

"No Clem, Just Keep quite for a while, we can't get seen by them"

"What are they? I mean what should we call them, the biters?"

"How about we call them biters? Just make sure you keep away from them no matter what!"

After a while of walking and hiding they reached the outskirts of town. Lee decided it might be best to take her to the old Greene farm just a mile or two away from them. What would he tell them:

"Hello can we stay here tonight, we know you don't know us but the dead are trying to eat us"

on second thoughts Lee decided it was best just keep moving for a while and then when it came to it find somewhere to sleep.

They walked for around two and a half hours and it started getting dark.

"Lee I'm tired and my legs are sore"

"Ok just keep walking for another while and then you can go for a nap. For the life of him Lee couldn't think of somewhere to sleep, there was no way they could get back home now with the biters every where.

They were walking on a normally quite road, now a dead road there wasn't a car in sight and they hadn't seen one since leaving town.

They walked past a small park which only had a few rusty kids swings and a see-saw and a bench. Lee looked at it. It wasn't a suite at the four seasons but it would do.

Lee took off his jacket and put it on Clementine

"I know it's cold Clem but we have to sleep here tonight"

"Ok Lee but will we go home tomorrow?"

"I don't think so Clem"

"Lee I'm hungry"

"Me too, we can eat in the morning, goodnight Clem, I love you"

"goodnight Lee"

She fell asleep on the bench with head on Lees' lap. He stayed up all night incase any biters came their way but even if they did all they could do was run since none of them had any weapons. A million thoughts rushed through his mind. Clems safety, his parents were they alive or dead or even worse were they one of them? Dylan. Food. Where would they sleep tomorrow? Would they be alive tomorrow?

Luckily no biters made it to them during the night but both of them were starving, they hadn't eaten since lunch the day before.

"Come on Clem time to go we have to try and get some, I mean we have to go and get some food"

"You look cold, do you want your jacket back?"

"No you keep it just now, I'll be fine"

Once again they were walking down a road to nowhere. In the distance they could hear a car, it was coming from behind them and before they could hide it had pulled up near them. A woman got out. she was quite small and had long, straight brown hair, with big bulging brown eyes.

"Hello" she said "I'm Rachel, are you two ok?"

"Yes, we're just fine" said Lee in a voice more grown up than his own.

"Are you sure? Where are you kids headed?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know you from a stick in the mud and I don't think that's any of your business" he replied defensively

Lee moved Clem behind him.

"Well that's true, I know you shouldn't get into a car with strangers but we're headed away to my sisters and under the circumstances... do you kids want a ride any where?"

"No. No thank you"

"Well at least take some food, we don't know what the hell's goin' on and the least we can do is help".

She put her hand into the car and pulled out some break fast bars

"I know it's not much but-" she threw the bars over to Lee

"RACHEL! we need to get going, come on, you've gave them food, they don't want to come forget about them" Said a voice inside the car

"Ok, let's get out of here"

"Thanks" shouted Clem

"No problem" the woman squinted her eyes and then she bent over and pulled out a gun. She aimed it at Lee and Clem. She pulled the trigger

**BANG**

Lee and Clem both turned around and behind them was a dead biter.

"Sorry if I scared you that mother fucker almost bit you there"

"Thanks"

"Look this is your last chance, are you coming or not?"

Lee looked at Clem. That was too close a call that walker could have easily bit her there and even if it didn't what would they eat and where would they sleep?

"Ok, we'll come with you" he said still unsure if what he was doing was right

"Lee mom says we shouldn't get into cars with strangers"

"I know and normally we don't but this time it's ok"

The woman then said

"Great. Jump in the back with Tally"

They sat in the back of the SUV, it was one of those soccer mom vans. In the back was a girl that looked about Lee's age, maybe a year or two younger, she was roughly 12 years old. She had her mothers hair but big blue eyes rather than brown.

"Hi, I'm Tally"

"Hey, I'm Clementine and this is Lee"


	3. Chapter 3: Home Away From Home

_**This chapter adds alot of new characters but don't worry I won't overwhelm anyone because the characters that are in this chapter will LIKELY survive, at least for another while and the next chapter won't introduce many, if any new characters so hopefully as the story goes on you will get to know the people and what they're like. Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it so far :)**_

"So, where does your sister live?" asked Lee as he looked at the woman that had just saved his sisters life

"She has a farm, it's about eight miles from here. She lives with her husband, daughter and the twins"

"Thanks. For you know shooting that biter and letting us come with you"

"No problem, I don't know what's happening and how long it's gonna take for the government to sort it out but we can at least help each other through it"

While Lee and Rachel were having their conversation Clem was talking to Tally

"I like your hat"

"Thanks, my dad gave it to me"

"Where is your dad?"

"He's in Savannah with my mom"

David, Rachels husband, was still driving the car and eight miles didn't seem like it would take too long because he was driving at 35mph.

When they arrived Clem was amazed at the size of the farm, there were animals all around and the house was enormous

Rachels sister walked out of the house and hugged her as soon as the car stopped.

"How was it getting here?"

"Easy enough once we got out of town but when we were in there, it wasn't so good"

"Hey David, Hi Tally" she hugged the two of them before she saw Lee and Clem sitting in the back of the car

"And who is this?" she asked with a smile

"This is Lee and his little sister Clementine, we met them just out side of town and gave them a ride"

"Hi I'm Sarah"

"Hi" they both said simultaneously

David cut in

"I know you don't know them but their parents are in Savannah, is it ok if they stay here, for a little while"

"Of course it's ok, any friend of Rachels is a friend of mine but I'm afraid you two will have to share a bedroom, but don't worry you'll have your own beds" she replied in a sweet voice, like she was talking to six year olds but at least she was friendly.

"Thank you so much" said Lee

"Well, why we all standing out here in the cold, lets go inside and you can meet everybody"

Everyone walked into the farm house, Rachel, David and Sarah were talking about what it was like in town while Tally and Clem spoke about what they liked doing. Once again Lee felt a surge of envy for their naivety, he had spent the last day worrying about what it's going to be like surviving while they were talking about their hobbies.

When they walked into the house Lee couldn't help but admire it's beauty. Crystal chandeliers, mahogany dining tables and a tv that was bigger than Clem!

"Kids, come on down here" said Sarah

after shouting this she walked to another room and came out with her oldest kid, she was in a wheelchair.

"Hi, I'm Jane" she shook their hands and two seconds later two identical twin boys ran downstair

"Hey, I'm Ronan and this is Lewis"

"Hey, I'm Lewis and this is Ronan"

"Hi, I'm Lee"

"and I'm clementine" the boys looked like they were Clementines age and Jane looked around Lee and Tallys age

They all sat down while Sarah prepared dinner

"Where's John?" asked Rachel as she noticed that her brother in law was nowhere to be seen.

"He's out feeding the animals, he won't be long"

**BANG**

"What was that?" asked Lewis

"Stay here kids,we'll go check it out"

Rachel and Sarah both went out into the garden and saw John

"What the hell, why did you shoot?" Asked Sarah

"Sarah, one of those bastards was over in the barn"

"How the hell did it get in there?"

"I don't know, the door was closed, fucker almost bit me"

"Is it dead?" Asked Rachel

"Yeah, it's dead"

"We should go get the guns and search the place, I don't feel safe having the kids around if they're walking around" said Sarah

"Yeah, good idea, when we're done check the animals, if any of them are bit we need to get rid of them"

They went back to the house and grabbed some guns. After they searched the place they agreed it was safe and went back to the house, ate dinner and went to bed.

Lee and Clementine stayed at the farm for over a week and got to know everyone, with only the occasional biter they felt pretty safe.

"There's more of them things coming out here everyday, they must be wondering from town" Said Sarah to her sister

"Do you think it's still safe here or should we pack up and go?"

"Pack up and go where? We could look for weeks but we wouldn't find any where half as safe as this and we still have electricity thanks to the generators. Rachel this farm's been in our family for decades, we can't just abandon it".

"I guess your right, it's getting dark now we should probably get inside"

They never saw them but in the distance there was a hoard of around 50 biters, headed straight for the farm.

"You okay Clem?" asked Lee, Clem had a look on her face that looked like she could cry at any minute

"I, I don't know Lee. I miss mom and dad. Do you think their okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they're fine" Lee was missing his parents aswell and he knew they might be dead

"We should've just stayed in the tree house, what if they came back and we weren't there and I forgot my walkie-talkie"

"I'm sure, if they come back, they'll find us"

"What do you mean "if"? they will come back!"

"Clem, they might not, at least not for another while"

"You don't know that, we need to go back home"

"Clem, No! we're safe here" she cried before getting up and running out of the house

"CLEM!" shouted Lee, this got the attention of the adults

"Clementine! where is she going?" asked Rachel

"She wants to go back home because she thinks our parents are back" said Lee before running after his sister

"AAAAGH!" screamed Clem as she saw, standing just five feet in front of her was a biter, and another one and another one and a whole bunch behind them

"CLEMENTINE!"


	4. Chapter 4: Decision Time

Clem starred in horror at the biters just a few feet in front of her. They were edging ever closer. She turned and tried to run back to the house.

"Aaaagh! Lee help!" One of them grabbed her ankle. Once again another biter was lying on top of his sister only this time there was nothing he could do to help her.

**BANG **

David fired his pistol from the doors of the house.

The bullet flew straight passed Lee and continued on in Clementine's direction. It hit the biter right in the back of the head. It was dead but it was still on top of her and there was an entire hoard surrounding her.

Lee froze up there was no possible way he could help his sister without dying in the process. The biters had surrounded her completely and she was stuck under a corpse.

"Lee, help!" This got the attention of one of the biters who turned to face her it stared for a couple of seconds before turning back to face Lee.

"Clementine! Stop moving and be quiet" Lee watched for a second and noticed that the biters were ignoring her.

He could no longer see his sister through the mass of biters and now they were just an arms length away from him. Lee turned and ran back to the house while David and the others continued to fire at the hoard.

"Lee where's Clementine?" Asked Rachel

"I couldnt see her but I think she's okay"

"What, how?"

"I don't know, there was a dead biter on top of her and the others were just walking past her"

She looked at him for second, she understood what he was saying, that they wouldn't hurt her because they thought she was one of them.

"Get back inside! They're to close" yelled Sarah. The biters were now on the front porch.

"Kids! Go upstairs! Lee can you help Jane into her room?"asked Sarah

"Yeah" he took the back of her wheelchair and rolled her into her bedroom

"Thank you" she said

He closed the door and sat with her. The twins had ran up to their bedrooms with Tally and the adults were still firing away. Everyone was now inside, besides Clem, the biters began entering the building.

Rachel and David ran on to the stairs and fired from there while John and Sarah stayed downstairs and tried to protect Jane's bedroom.

One by one the walkers entered the building and one by one they were shot in the head untill no more came through the doors. The shooting had stopped. There was a huge pile of corpses at the door.

Lee opened the bedroom door and ran outside, he pulled the corpse off of his sister.

"Clem! Oh my god Clem are you okay?"

She was crying

"Did any of them bite you?"

"N-o no"

He hugged her and took her inside.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

"We have to! You saw what happened last night, what if one of us had died? It was just too close a call" moanee Rachel

"I'm sorry Rachel but I still don't think we should leave" said Sarah in a defensive tone

"So you'd rather stay here and wait for more of them to come through and wipe us out?"

"That's not what I'm saying, I just think we should barricade the house, strengthen the fence and keep someone on guard"

"I can't believe you! We have to go before it's too late, what if one of the twins got bit, or what if Jane got bit"

"That won't happen!"

"This place isn't safe!"

"And where would we go, huh?"

"Sarah, listen to me I know we grew up here and it's been in the family but we have to let this place go now. It's not worth dying over"

"You never answered my question. Where would we go? Tell you what if you can tell me one place we could go that still has power and food and guns then we will leave right now and go there"

"I can't. But this place is just to close to town"

"I can't leave, what about Jane, she can't survive out there. Look if you want to leave you can but please let me stay, I can't protect my family out there"

"Look John and David will be back soon we can talk about it more then"

"Well they won't be long, they just need to get these last few biters outside and then they're gonna burn them all at once so it won't take too long"

Lee was sitting with Jane in her bedroom.

"How's Clementine?" She asked

"She's taking a nap, she's still terrified from what happened but... but I don't know even though it was terrible for her I think she'll learn from it not to run away like that. I hope so anyway, she can't just do that, she'll end up getting her self killed".

"Thanks for helping me last night"

"Don't mention it"

"No really thanks I hated being in this chair before but now... last night showed me how vulnerable I am, I don't like that. I wasn't always in a wheelchair. One day when I was eight I was walking home from school, it was on one of those winter nights were it gets dark early, anyway I was walking home when a car turned the corner and knocked me over. The driver was drunk and he just kept driving, I lay there in pain screaming for around ten minutes before someone drove by and saw me. When I got to the hospital they operated on me but it was to late..." a tear filled her eye as she spoke

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it wasn't you that hit me... or was it?" She said with a smile

They sat for a minute before any of them spoke

"I should go check on Clem"

"Yeah, sure, see ya"

Lee stood up and went to the bedroom that housed his sister. She was still sleeping.

He decided to go and see Tally

"Hey Lee"

"Hey"

"I was just thinking about you"

"You were?" He asked slightly confused

"Yeah I need you to help me"

"Sure, anything"

"Ok so I have some basic designs for a protocol that will alert us when there is any form of movement around the front gate"

"Eh... can you say that in English?"

"Basically I've designed a small invention which will hang on the gate, sort of like a trip wire, and when anything passes through it we will be alerted of their presence"

"Okaaay. Just out of interest, how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen, why'd you ask?"

"Well I haven't really had a real conversation with you and most thirteen year olds don't speak like that"

"Most thirteen year old girls are to busy worying about their hair, not me I love Science and engineering. You're not like most boys your age either"

"Oh really, how'd you figure?"

"Well for one most boys your age are always touching themselves, no matter how bad the timing is and you're to concerned with Clem's safety that she's really the only thing on your mind whereas most boys your age would be complaining about what a crappy situation they've found themselves in. You don't, you just get on with it" This made Lee a little uncomfortable, this was his first real conversation with Tally and he found it weirdly nice.

"She's my sister, if I didn't look after her what kind of brother would I be?"

"A shit one. I like how you just do it without even thinking, it's just instinct, you're a good brother, she's lucky to have you".

"Thanks. Anyway you said you needed my help?"

"Yeah, so this is a very, very basic design and to be honest it's not even original but lets just say I took 'inspiration' from others and not just the entire thing it self. So basically I need a specific type of rope which will connect on to both ends of the gate and the-"

"Sorry to interupt you but we might be leaving, your mom wants to but your aunt Sarah doesn't so I don't think you should go out of your way to make this"

"Oh, that's to bad. Do you think we should leave?" She asked

"I... I'm not sure here we have everything we need but it's too close to town. Last night was terrifying... I mean for Clem"

"Sure you do" she said with a smirk

"Anyway it's just that... well last night there was about fifty of them and it's only been around a week since this all started, what will it be like next week? Or the week after that?"

"I think we should go. But to where, I don't know. Have you had to kill any of them yet?"

"Yeah, I killed my babysitter, she attacked Clem, she was a biter, not that I needed a babysitter" for some reason Lee felt embarassed around Tally.

"Then I killed one that attacked me when I opened my door. Have you?" He said

"No, I don't think I should have to, they might still be conscience of who they are but if push comes to shove I think I could do it, I don't want to but who does?"

Lee felt a sense of admiration towards Tally, she was still thinking about who the biters used to be and not just about what they had become.

She was smart, weirdly funny and pretty. He was embarassed with himself about the fact that he liked her but he knew that this wasn't the time for him to go chasing after a crush, he had Clem to look after.

**I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, I used this chapter mainly to get to know a bit about some of the characters and the next one will likely be similar. I don't want to move on too much untill the characters have some personality. Anyway I hope you're all enjoying it so far and if you have any suggestions or ideas you can p.m me or review and I might make it happen.**


	5. Chapter 5: Moving On

_**Before I start I just want to say I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in the past two days, I've been pretty ill and I haven't really had the time. So to make up for it I intended to upload twice today but I don't think that'll happen so I will upload two chapters tomorrow, I promise.**_

"Sarah we're back" said John as he entered the farmhouse with David to see his wife and sister in-law arguing about what to do next.

"John, please tell her. It's stupid to go out there" Said Sarah longingly into her husbands eyes, she was determined to stay in her home.

"What's going on?" Asked David

"Well your wife seems to think that we should pack up our bags and go out into god knows what" said Sarah in an almost sarcastic tone

"Sarah, you know I wouldn't want to leave if I didn't think it would be better for us"

"But Rachel what if we go out there and everything's gone to shit? Huh? What do we do then?"

There was a silence untill David finally broke it

"We can talk about it later, during dinner"

Sarah walked out of the room abruptly.

"I'll go talk to her" said John as he followed his wife.

"David you know I'm right. Please. It was too close a call. I know Clementine made it but what if she didn't, what if it was our family, what if it was Tally out there?"

"Look, I don't know what we should do Rachel. I mean do you really want to go out there and risk everyth-"

"No David! You can't be two sided on this. You're either with me or against me. Do you want to stay? Or do you want to go?"

"I'm sorry but I think we should stay"

"Really? And that's how you feel?"

"Yeah, yeah it is. We can't just go out there into... into whatever is out there and risk our lives, Tallys life so we can look for somewhere safer than this when I guarantee you we will not find it!"

"There were at least fifty of them! Fifty David. Look I'm a decent shot, I can hit a squirrel in the eye but I can't kill fifty of them! And neither can you!" She moaned

"We go out there and fifty will be the least of our worries"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do! And what about Jane. She can't walk let alone kill those... those things! Would you really want your niece to be out there trying to survive when she can't even walk?! Cause if you wanna go out there on a... on a wild goose chase you can go but you are not taking our daughter or your sister and her family with you!" He said affirmatively

"Fuck you David! You never side with me!"

"Aaw don't start this shit again. We don't have time for this"

"Well apparently we do because you want to stay here and wait for more of those things to get out here and eat us for dinner!"

She looked into her husbands eyes and looked for some glimmer of hope that he might side with her.

"David, I know Sarah is my sister and I love her more than life itself but we don't need to bring her with us"

"I can't believe you're saying that! She's your sister for fuck sake. She let us stay here for the last week with two random kids and you want to leave her and her three kids defenceless?!"

"Don't change my words you asshole! All I'm saying is we talk to her, say our goodbyes, take some food and guns and leave"

"Just like that? Get out of my sight! I can't even look at you right now. You make me sick"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **MEANWHILE**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Lee, I'm sorry I ran out last night" Said Clem

"Clem, you're awake. Look I know you miss mom and dad, I do to but Clem you can't do stuff like that. You could've died last night. I know this is hard but it might be a long time before we get to see them again" He found this hard to say even though he knew the real situation was much worse. His parents were god knows how many miles away in a city and he was stuck taking care of his little sister during what was quite literally hell on Earth.

She started crying but forced her self to stop. Clem was finally realising that things weren't the way they used to be. No more school. No more playing in her tree house. No more talking to mom and dad. She still had a feeling they were alive and wasn't going to let herself believe anything else.

Lee saw this and decided that his sister had learned from her experience and even though he knew it was rough for her he was glad because he knew she could now start to see things the way they really were. She still had her childhood naivety but this was a big, if not nice, step forward. He took his sister and hugged her. She needed to know she still had Lee.

"Clem, go and play with Ronan and Lewis just now there's something I have to do"

She left the room. Lee thought about Tally. Why? Why did she keep coming in to his mind. She was all he could think about. Tally. Tally. Tally. He decided to shove her to the back of his mind, at least for now.

Lee went downstairs where David was sitting still thinking about his argument with his wife.

"David?"

"Yeah Lee?"

"Can you teach me to shoot?"

"Huh, sorry?"

"Last night you killed a ton of them. I can't shoot for shit"

"Yeah, I need something to do anyway. Come on outside we can do it in the barn"

"Thanks" they grabbed the guns and silencers before leaving the house.

David set up some targets at the back of the barn.

"Stand back here" he made a line out of the hay on the floor. "Take the gun and look through the cross hairs" Lee followed every instruction to come.

"You're a natural" said David in amazement as Lee hit every target.

"Thanks!" He replied with a huge smile on his face. He had fired guns a million times... well in video games but he never thought he would be able to do it himself.

"Just be careful and know how the safety works. Remember it's not as easy on the real thing. Walkers move" said David

"Yeah, I know. Walkers?" Asked Lee

"Well I don't really have a name for them I just keep calling them things but they walk so walkers. Lee? What do you think? Should we stay here or leave and look for someone else?"

"I don't know. Last night was close but we can prevent that but then again it's only gonna get worse from here on out. No one's coming to help us this is it David. The world's done now"

"No, no it's not as long as people keep their humanity the world will keeo going. There are some bad people out there but if only one out of every million stays human, inside, keeps their humanity, their morals and their values the world will keep spinning"

"But is it worth living in if we can't 'live' a life? If all we think about is survival we'll forget about what matters"

"What matters to you Lee?"

"... Clementine. David I think my parents are dead" this last sentence hung in the air like the smell of a dead walker.

"Why do you think that?" He replied in an almost shocked tone

"I just have this... this feeling. I don't know what it's like in Savannah. For all I know they're fine but I just can't shake this feeling. I can't tell Clem, I just can't and I... I can't explain it"

"If we leave and we go out in that direction we'll help you look for them"

"Only if we have any real reason to go there. I love my parents more than anything but I'm not gonna put people in danger when for all I know they've become... walkers"

"Come on lets go back inside"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**A Couple of Hours Later **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Tally" He said as he walked into the strange girl he'd been thinking about a lot's bedroom.

"Hey Lee"

"... how, how are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good" she said in a slow voice

"Good, that's good. Good is good"

"Is evrything ok Lee?"

"Yeah, yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"Well other than hell on Earth maybe the constant arguing would get on your nerves but meh"

He felt embarassed and awkward. Why was she all he thought about? All he wanted was to be next to her. It was foolish, during everything that was happening he was chasing a crush. What would he say?

'Hey Tally wanna go grab a bite and then see a movie?'

And he had no idea if she even liked him back.

"Tally. I like you"

"I like you too Lee"

"No I like, like you"

"Oh"

There was an awkward silence

"Lee I like you but now isn't the time to... you know and I'm not really sure if even if things weren't the way they are I would say yes. Lee it's just..."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It's fine"

"Lee pleas-"

"Tally really it's fine, I need to go and... che- check on Clem"

"Lee"

He walked out of the room and into his own. He thought about what had just happened and even though it hurt he knew that it was somehow for the best.


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping Spree

_**Before I start I want to say thank you to anyone that is reading this. For me writing is a hobby I do it for fun and I get the most incredible feeling when I see that people have read it, reviewed it or even just asked me a question about it.**_

_**So thank you and ZeroBullet0 I got your review and it wouldn't let me message you but yes, he will I'm not exactly sure when but it will happen. And I've had a few people ask me to make it more clear who is saying what so I've gone back over the whole story and made that more clear and from here on out I will keep it as clear as possible. Anyway thank you all and enjoy...**_

"Lee? Are you okay?" Asked Clem

"Wha- oh, yeah hey Clem. Yeah I'm, I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You don't look fine"

"It's nothing Clem, just... nothing, it's not important"

"Okay. Do you wanna go and see the animals?"

"No not just now and don't you either. Stay inside. Why don't you go and draw in the living room?"

Clementine left the room. Even though he had told her to leave he kind of wished she never because now he was alone to sit and think about Tally. He barely knew her. Why was she still on his mind?

"Lee?"

"Oh, oh Tally hey" he looked over at her, she was standing at his door

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, why, why wouldn't I be?" He felt so stupid for saying this. She had just shot him down and still he was stuttering and losing his mind around her

"Just please don't think I don't like you I do but I am only thirteen. How old are you fourteen? That's not what's important. Look outside the window Lee. The world's gone to hell and even though I've tried not to show it I'm scared. Terrified. I have too much on my mind to even consider 'dating'. What I said that even if the world wasn't the way it is I wouldn't say yes. It wasn't because I don't like you. I've never went out with anyone before and I don't want to now"

"Tally it's fine. I'm, we're, you're. Look I like you but if you don't like me back it hurts but I'll get over it and I have Clem to worry about".

"Okay look I have to go dinner will be ready soon so..." she made a gesture with her hands that meant she was going to leave without actually saying it. She headed out of the door.

Lee was once again alone in the room with nothing but his thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **MEANWHILE** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"John we're almost out of food" said Sarah

"What, Sarah, we have a full farm of animals out there"

"No I mean food, food other than meat"

"What do you think we should do?" He asked

"We don't know how dangerous town is yet..."

"We're going to town" there was an assertive tone in his voice but it wasn't David that spoke. They turned round to see Lee.

"Lee. When did you come in?" Asked John

"Right there. Look if food's low it's best to get it now before all of the stores get scavenged"

"Well John why don't you and Davi-"

"Sarah I'm sorry. You've been great to me and my sister this past week and I need to try and pay you back. I'm going with them"

"Lee you can't it's too dangerou-"

"No it's not. I'm not the best but I can shoot. I know the town better than anyone and I know at least a bit what to expect. Plus there's something I need to do"

"I'm sorry Lee but it's just too dangerous"

"Sarah I'm not a kid and John and David will be there"

"Okay, I know it's not actually my place to be telling you what you can and can't do but just promise me you'll be careful. Now lets go eat cause I am starved"

The next morning Lee, David and John got in the SUV that Rachel and the others had arrived in and drove to town. The car had half a tank of gas.

"Guys, if it's not to much can we stop somewhere when we're done there's something I need to do. For my sake and Clems"

"Yeah, if we have time. Sarah gave me a pretty big list of things we need"

They drove though town and with every corner came more horrors that no human eye should see. Eventually they made it through and arrived at the local 'Save-Lots' supermarket.

"Okay I don't know what we're gonna see in here. Could be walkers. Could be nothing. Really. People might've already been here it could be empty. Either way we all know what we're here for so go and get it and be careful" said John the only thing missing was some dramatic music to flare up in the middle of his speech

"Wow. Inspirational" said David sarcastically.

John handed out the guns and a knife each to David and Lee. They exited the car and walked towards the store.

"Aaaarrrgh" groaned a walker that was coming slowly from behind the three.

Lee took aim the same way that David taught him. He was right. It was much harder on a moving target, even one as slow as this. The fact that it still had a face, however ugly and dead looking, threw Lee off. He wasn't some murderous psycho, he was just a 'kid'.

The walker dropped like an anchor from a ship.

"Nice shot kid" whispered David.

They walked towards the store and luckily for them, or unlickily depending on how you look at it, the door was open.

They all walked into the store one by one being as silent as possible. It was huge and due to the lack of power it was dark.

The three of them each got a trolley and split up when they got inside. They all knew where they had to go and what they had to get. Lee went left towards the 'Fresh' Food department. He stopped on his way there and started walking down the breakfast department he put every box of cereal he could see into his trolley. Surprisingly the store looked almost untoched. He was walking when he felt a hand on his ankle. There was a walker stuck under one of the shelves.

He knew he had to stay quiet incase there were any more walkers in the store but as soon as the hand touched him he screamed.

"Aaaagh" it was short but his scream was loud. He took his gun and shot the walker in the head. He was lucky it was stuck or it would've reached and bit his ankle.

"Lee?!" Said David in a whispering voice as he turned into the cereal department.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, it was a walker but I took care of it"

David looked down towards the dead walker, nodded his head and left. Lee continued to fill his trolley. He finished with the cereal, it was a good food source because it could be eaten dry and never needed to be cooked. He headed over to the Canned Foods department and started stocking up his trolley with soup, spaghetti, macaroni and other food. He knew they didn't taste as good as when they were actually cooked but he wasn't really in a position to complain. After his trolley was full of all different kinds of food from cereal and canned goods to artichokes and tv dinners Lee went and found the others.

John was still filling his trolley with bread and pasta when Lee showed up.

"Hey you almost ready to leave?" Asked Lee

"Yeah I just need to finish up here and we can start going". Said David

After all three of them had filled their trolleys they left the store. They found themselves extremely lucky that it hadn't been looted and that there were only a few walkers inside.

They put the food in the trunk of the car and the back seats.

"Lee we should have time. What was it you wanted to do?" Asked David.

Lee whispered in his ear and they drove away. They drove for five minutes before stopping. Lee got out of the car and walked up the path which led to his front door...


	7. Chapter 7: Mom and Dad

_**Hey everyone, I know I've already uploaded today but I promised I would give two chapters today since I missed a few days. I hope you're all enjoying it so far...**_

The door was wide open, just the way he left it. The 'woman' that had fallen on top of him when he opened his door was still lying there, dead. He stepped over her and walked into his old home. The living room was dark and dusty, the smell coming from Sandra's dead body shrouded the room making it hard to breathe. He walked over to the table that housed his phone. Next to the phone was the family photo. Him, Clementine, Ed his dad and Dianna his mom. They looked so happy. So normal. They were back before everything. Even though it had only been a bit over a week it felt like an eternity and Lee had no idea if his parents were alive or dead. He looked at the photo and a tear came to his eye. He quickly wiped it away. His house reminded him of both the good times and the bad times but now it reminded him of the day hell came to Earth and his best friend, Dylan, was killed by his mom.

"You okay?" Lee turned around to see David standing

"Yeah it's just... these are my parents" he handed David the photo. He knew that Lee was hurting even though he tried to hide it. He gave him the photo back, Lee held it with him. He was going to take it back and give it to Clem

"Who's that?" Asked David as he pointed towards Sandra

"She was our babysitter. The day all this started she tried to bite Clem. I had no idea what was happening and I stabbed her in the head when she attacked me. She was the first walker that I killed"

Lee walked upstairs he wanted to try and find Clem's walkie-talkie. She used it to talk to her parents when they were here. He walked into her bedroom and checked her drawers and toy box. He couldn't find it anywhere but he did find her pink backpack. He decided to fill it with clothes for his sister. Lee thought about going to see his room but there was nothing he could take from it and he didn't need another reminder that he had spent hours playing games rather than spending time with his family.

He walked downstairs, David had gone back out to the car. He was about to walk out when he saw his answering machine. There was no power so he couldn't check if his parents had tried to reach them but he decided to unplug it and take it with him back to the farm to check it there.

He went back out to the car but gave one glance back at his home before getting back in the car.

They drove back to the farm in silence except for John who kept commenting on how much food they had got and how lucky they were about the store doors being open and there only being a few walkers.

When they got back Sarah and Rachel were waiting at the gates. When they parked the two women helped unload the car and take the food inside. Lee went straight inside to see Clem. She was drawing with the twins.

"Hey Clem, come here for a second" she ran over and hugged her brother

"You made it back" she said with a smile

"Yeah and I brought you something. Come on upstairs and I'll show you" they both walked up to their bedroom and Lee showed his sister her backpack. She got a smile on her face that Lee hadn't seen a long time.

"Did you go back to the house?" She asked

"Yeah we had some time"

"Was mom and dad there?" She knew the answer but was still hoping that she was wrong

"No Clem"

"Are they still in Savannah?"

"Yeah"

The smile disappeared from her face when she heard this.

"Did you get my walkie-talkie?" She asked with just a bit more hope

"No. I'm sorry Clem I couldn't find it" her hope was extinguished like a fire.

"That's okay... at least you got my backpack"

"Open it" said Lee

She did as she was told and saw a whole bunch of her clothes and on top of them the photo of her parents.

"Thanks Lee!" She hugged him once more and she starred at the photo for a while. She sat it on the drawer and then they both went downstairs. Clem went back to drawing and Lee went into the other room and plugged in the answering machine.

"You have three new messages" said the automated voice

"Message one left at five forty three p.m"

The automated voice stopped talking and Lee heard his mother.

"Hey Sandra, this is Diana, eh we're still in Savannah. Ed had a little 'incident' with some crazy guy near the hotel so we had to get him back to the e.r and have it checked out. Anyway he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight so we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine and Lee and I promise we'll be back in time before your spring brake"

The automated voice returned

"Message two, left at eleven nine-teen p.m"

"Oh my god finally. I, I don't know if you tried to reach us, all the calls are getting dropped, they're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please just leave the city and take Clem and Lee with you back to Marietta. I, I've gotta get back to the hospital. Please let me know that you're safe"

"Message three, left at six fifty one a.m"

"Clementine, Lee babies? If you can hear this call the police, that's nine-one-one. We love you, we love yo-"

The final beep stayed in Lee's ears. His mother was crying, begging that they were okay. He now knew, without it being said, Lwe knew his parents were dead.

He unplugged the answering machine and went back to his room. Lee sat on his bed. He started crying. He had thought so hard not to, to stay strong but he couldn't do it anymore. His parents were probably dead. The dead were walking. He was staying with a bunch of people he barely knew and he had his sister to look after. He picked up his family photo and wished he could go and tell his parents how much he loved them.

_**I know this chapter was short but I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to focus mainly on Lee and how he was feeling about everything. Don't worry the next chapter will be back to the usual 1,000-1,500 words.**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Cabin

John walked into his home with a stern look on his face.

"Sarah, we need to barricade that fence. I just killed another three walkers"

"We don't have the stuff to do that now and I don't want you guys goin' back out there. I know you said it went fine but the whole time you were out there I was terrified. I had no idea if you would come back" she was obviously sad

"I know but if we leave the fence the way it is we won't be safe here and Rachel will have more of an argument on why we should leave"

"John I want to leave"

He looked at her

"What?"

"I do. Do you think I like staying here and waiting around all day? I don't but we can't go out there with the twins and with Jane the way she is"

"Maybe we can" He said with a smile on his face...

Jane was in her bedroom and could hear everything her parents were saying when she decided that she had had enough of everyone arguing about whether or not they should leave and she was always brought into it because of her wheelchair. She went out into the living room

"Please don't start arguing again" she said

"Hey honey we weren't arguing, just talking about what we should do now" said Sarah in the tone she used when talking to the kids.

"You guys have been arguing all week with each other, with uncle David and with Aunt Rachel. I'm tired of the shouting. You all keep bringing me into this and I haven't even had a word in!" said Jane with a feeling of hurt on her face because she blamed herself for them still being here.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" asked John

"To be honest I think we should go"

"What?" asked Sarah who was shocked by her daughters answer

"I think we should go. Sure it won't be easy but it'll only get worse here and I don't want to sit and listen to you argue all day"

"I'm glad you think that Jane because I was just going to tell your mom how we could make it work" said John "Apartment buildings" he said with a look of triumph on his face

"What?" said Sarah

"Apartment buildings, you know those tall buil-"

"I know what they are but how will they help?" asked Sarah

"Well we go into the city find the tallest apartments. Then we go inside to the top and live there. Walkers won't be able to get to us easily and we can set up traps in the stairs just incase. We'll be next to all major stores so we can get food easily enou-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there and say no" said Sarah

"What? Why?" he asked with shock

"Well for one it's stupid. We'd be right in the city, how would Jane get up the stairs? There's so much wrong with that"

"Oh my god you're doing it again! Talking about me like I'm not here" said Jane

"Sorry honey" said Sarah

"Mom I don't wanna go into the city but I do wanna leave. We can get some tents, food, clothes and guns and head for the woods or somewhere away from towns and cities" Sarah looked into her daughters eyes.

"Okay. I'll talk to Rachel and we can head out tomorrow"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**The Next Day- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_"_Come on everyone" Said Sarah. She strapped her twin boys into their seats and then helped Jane into the car.

"Okay Sarah we'll be right behind you guys" said Rachel. Sarah's family were in her car with Jane's wheelchair attached to the back. And Rachel was in her car with David, Tally, Lee and Clem.

They drove for a few hours and the sun started going down. They were driving on a long and empty road. Clem had fallen asleep in the back of the car which left Lee with Tally. David was driving and Rachel was talking to him about their plans for the next day.

"Are you glad we left?" asked Lee awkwardly

"Yeah, I was tired of waiting around back there, what about you?"

"I don't know. I guess yes we were waiting around with nothing to do back there"

They went back to being silent until Tally finally spoke

"Lee, I know I said no but I just want to say if we get somewhere safe my answer will be yes"

"What?" he asked

"You know, what you asked me... before" she didn't want to say it out loud cause her parents would hear

"Oh, yeah, awesome, great" Lee couldn't think of what to say so he just smiled and so did Tally

Sarah pulled over to the side of the road, followed by Rachel

Everyone got out of their cars.

"So is this us for the night?" asked Rachel

"Yeah we can set up the tents over there" Sarah pointed over to a small stretch of grass.

Sarah helped Jane out of the car and into her wheelchair.

"Boys be careful and stay where we can see you I mean it don't wander" Said Sarah to the twins.

David and John got their tents and set them up so that they were facing each other. Then they set up a camp fire in the middle.

"Okay everyone the tents are ready" said John. They lit the fire and sat around it.

"How are you all?" asked Sarah

they just looked at each other.

They all sat for a couple of hours and spoke about what they wanted to do the next day and what they thought about what was going.

"Okay everyone time for bed. Who wants to keep watch first?" asked Rachel

"I'll do it" said John

Everyone went into their tents to go to sleep.

A couple of hours past and there was no sign of any walkers or anything else for that matter. He decided to turn in for the night so he went and woke David so he could take his turn on watch.

Morning came and everyone ate breakfast. Sarah had packed milk that needed to be used before it spoiled so everyone ate cereal.

When they were finished they packed up their tents and got back on the road. They were headed for some mountains up north. Sarah rented a small cabin out in the woods during the summer holidays and decided it would be best to go there. The drive was long and pretty boring. On the way they past alot of walkers, a few towns which they just drove past and tons of car wrecks... but no people. They stopped the cars when they reached the outskirts of the forest and got their bags together. They had to walk through the forest to reach the cabin. On their way they saw barely anything other than a few animals and two walkers which they promptly put down.

When they arrived it was around five p.m. The cabin was actually pretty beautiful. It was small and untouched by the rest of the world. It looked like a small piece of what used to be.

They went inside and decided who would sleep in what rooms. It had up and downstairs with enough bedrooms for everyone as long as some people shared rooms.

When they got settled Lee decided to go and pay a visit to Tally was now sharing the downstairs bedroom with Jane.

"Hey Jane, Hey Tally" said Lee

"Hey" they both said at the same time.

He went into the room and sat with the two girls

"I love this place, we come here for two weeks every year" said Jane "It's nice just to have some time away... or you know it used to be"

"I used to go to Spain with Clem and my parents every year" said Lee

"I've never been abroad. We used to travel around the US during holidays... you know ski lodges and beaches. I've been in seven teen states" said Tally who was obviously remembering her holidays with her family

"Tally can I ask you something... outside?" said Lee

she looked at him "Sure, we'll just be two seconds Jane"

"Okay" They left the room and went outside into the forest that surrounded their new home.

"Did you mean, what you said... yesterday in the car?" asked Lee

she looked at him and smiled

"Yeah, I did"

"What changed your mind?" he asked

"You did. When you first asked me I was too focused on what was happening but when you weren't there I realised that I wanted you to be and when you went to the store I lost it. All I kept thinking was, 'how long will he be, will he be safe' it was torture. I thought about my dad too but you were on my mind more"

They looked at each other and smiled. Lee leaned in towards the girl that he now knew liked him back. Their lips were almost touching.

"Tally! Lee! Come here for a second" The voice came from inside, it ruined what would've been their first kiss.

"Oh, uh we should probably go in" said Tally.

"Yeah, lets" he was laughing and smiling while saying this because he knew that Tally wanted him as much as he wanted her and that, even though it never happened there, it would eventually.

They went inside and Sarah had made them dinner. Without power all they had was some sandwiches but it was enough to fill them up.

After they ate Lee went to see Clementine who was in her bedroom that she was sharing with Lee crying.

"Hey, Clem, what's wrong?" he asked in a soothing tone. She was looking at their family photo

"I miss mom and dad, what if they look for us there's no way they'll find us now and I don't have anyway of talking to them" she was referring to her walkie-talkie.

He hugged his sister. Lee never had to speak because he knew that she knew that he felt the same way he was missing his parents and there was absolutely no way of knowing for sure what had become of them.

_**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Incase any of you are wondering. Yes it is the cabin that Luke and the others stay in in season 2 but because it's still early they haven't reached it yet. They do still exist in this story, everyone does other than Lee Everett because I replaced him with the Lee in this story. They MIGHT come into it later on, like really far into the future but for now it's just the group I've created that are staying at the cabin.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Tally

_**Hey everyone, I am so sorry I haven't uploaded. I was going to upload twice like I said but something happened with my internet and I couldn't get on. I am so sorry. I also want to say to the guest who reviewed and was to lazy to sign in ( :D ) thanks and also I think this chapter might change your mind on Lee being a "ladies man" ;)**_

It was the group's first full day in the cabin. Sarah, Rachel, David and John were busy deciding how to best defend against walkers while Ronan, Lewis and Clementine were playing hide and seek around the house. Clem never wanted to but they needed a third player so she reluctantly agreed.

"I don't think we need to do anything to drastic just now. We only just got here, we're in the middle of nowhere and we have plenty of supplies" said David

"Yeah but don't you think we should start to build up our defences now while it's quiet?" Said Rachel

"Well that sounds good but there's not exactly alot we can do" said Sarah

"We could keep someone on watch" replied Rachel

"Yeah but then there's a constant change of who's inside and who's outside and we really are okay just now" Said Sarah

They continued debating for the next couple of hours but they all agreed that they were safe for now and that they had no reason to worry to much just yet.

While they were doing this Lee was trying to get a minute alone with Tally. She was always with Jane because they were sharing a room and he didn't want her to feel left out because he would essentially be taking Tally away from her.

He thought about it and decided to go and unpack the rest of Clems things for her to take his mind off of Tally. After a while he was called downstairs

"Lee, lee"

"Yeah"

"Do you wanna come and check the place out with us?" It was David

"What? Check what out?" Asked Lee

"The area, just you know have a walk around and see what's what"

"Yeah, sure"

He went downstairs and joined John. Each of them took a gun and they headed out.

"John, didn't you guys used to come here on vacation?" Asked Lee

"Yeah, why?"

"Well shouldn't you know your way around?"

"I do" he said "we're just checking for walkers or any other survivors that might've had the same idea as us and came out here"

"Oh" said Lee, he was embarassed that he had asked. It made him feel like a kid when he did stuff like that around John and David.

They walked for five minutes untill they came to a small, shallow river.

"If food gets low we can follow the river up a bit and catch some fish. There are some nets out in the shed behind the cabin" said John. Walking through the woods felt great for Lee. There were no burning cars or dead bodies or gunshots in the distance. He wondered how long it would be until it became like that.

Downstream a bit there were two walkers eating a small animal, they couldn't make out what it was. David took his pistol and shot both walkers.

They fell with a thud

"Wow" said Lee "Can I ask how you and Rachel learned to shoot so good"

"Well she grew up on the farm with Sarah, she might not look it but she's a good shot too"

"Who? Sarah?" He asked with a snigger, she seemed so nice he couldn't imagine her shooting the heads off walkers.

"Yeah. They're dad used to take 'em hunting. They both got good the more they did it, like everyone does with anything. Give a three year old a ball and by the time he's ten he'll be amazing"

"What about you?" Asked Lee

"I was a cop"

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah but I got fired a few years back because... well that's not important"

They continued walking and found nothing other than the occasional animal. They decided to go home and let everyone know that it was safe.

When they got back Lee went and checked on Clem who was taking a nap on the couch. He went upstairs to go to his bedroom.

"Aaaagh!" He screamed. Something jumped on his back.

He turned and saw Tally who was laughing

"Ha, ha I'm sorry I had to"

"Don't do that!" He said, he was more scared than he liked to show.

"Sorry" she was still laughing. "So? How was it?" She asked

"Outside? Yeah it was fine we saw a couple of walkers but that wa-" she kissed him while he was talking.

Lee never expected it but he never stopped it. He moved in and kissed her back.

They stopped for a second and smiled at each other then they moved back in and started kissing each other again.

"That was... nice" she smiled. It was Tally's first kiss.

"Yeah, it was" he said back

Lee looked into her eyes and couldn't believe that he had got her. She was Tally. The same Tally that just a few days earlier rejected him and now they were making out!

"Lee, don't take this the wrong way but please do me a favour and don't tell my dad about us. He likes you and if he found out about thi-"

"Don't worry Tally, I won't tell him" he said.

"I guess now I'm a real ladies man" he said while laughing

"Yeah, you're a real James Bone" she said back "I'm so happy you're safe. I was worried for a while when you were out but when I saw you comming back I got the best feeling ever!"

"I missed you too, I couldn't wait to get back just so I could be near you"

They had become so attached to one and other in the short time they had known each other. They had a weirdly strong connection.

"Lee, how are you?" She asked, she looked concerned

"I'm fine. Why?" He said back

"Well... well. Your parents how ar-"

"It's fine, I, I think they're okay" Lee didn't want to tell her the truth

"Lee I'm sorry but, well I found your answering machine back at the house, I heard the messages"

"What?! Why did you listen to them?!" Lee was obviously angry

"Lee, I'm sorry I-"

"It doesn't matter, look I think they're dead and I can't help but constantly worry about Clem" he was talking fast

"I'm sorry. I can't even start to think what you're going through"

"Don't be. It's not your fault"

She looked into his eyes then hugged him. "I'm gonna go and... eh see my dad for a bit"

"Tally wait. Please stay"

"Sure" she said

He grabbed her close and kissed her omce more.

"My parents might be dead but I'm I'm so happy that I have you" Lee was beggining to accept his parents death. Obviously he still wasn't 100% sure that they were dead but the odds were stacked against them and Tally was helping him through it. He thought to himself, if Tally's helping him, who is going to help Clem.

Lee knew that he might not always be able to be there for her and she needed to be able to defend herself. Lee needed to teach Clem how to shoot.

He stopped kissing Tally and got up to go and find Clem...


	10. Chapter 10: Teacher, teacher

"Lee, why do I have to learn how to shoot?" Asked Clem starring quizucally at the gun in her hand.

"You just do Clem" Lee starred, upset at the fact "that's the way things are now" He began setting up the targets for his sister to try and shoot, then he took a moment to think about what he was doing. In the short time since this all started things had gotten so bad that he needed to teach a young girl how to shoot. He starred at her innocent little face, covered by her long brown curls, then he went on to finish setting up the targets, some old bottles.

Lee spent a while teaching his sister what he himself had only recently learned. He told her how to hold a gun, how to work the safety and how to keep it steady. It took her a while but by the time they were done Clem was able to hit all of the targets. It took her a while to aim on to each one but Lee considered it a good start.

"Lee my ears hurt" said Clem rubbing both of her ears as if trying to clean them.

"Yeah, mine do too, I hope you get used to the sound" He replied

"Lee? Will I have to... will I have to shoot soneone?"

Lee starred at her, he didn't know how to answer

"No Clem, no you won't but you might have to shoot _something. _Walkers aren't people, they're not so if you see one and it goes anywhere near you, you shoot it right in the face if you can. No matter what you do never let them corner you!" Clem hugged her brother

They went back inside and Lee went to see Tally.

"Hi" he said walking in to her room

"Hey" she said

"Is something wrong?" Asked Lee

"I was just thinking about Jane. Remember back at the farm when there was a whole bunch of walkers, they hoarded together?"

"Yeah" said Lee

"Well what if Jane was to get surrounded, she couldn't run or climb or even fight her way out of it. We're finding this hard, how do you think she's feeling?" Asked Tally

The two continued to talk for a while but Lee couldn't get this feeling off his back, he felt like he had forgot something.

**Clems perspective**

They went back inside and Lee went to see Tally, Clem went to the living room.

"Hey Clem, you okay?" Asked Rachel, she seemed happier than usual.

Clem nodded yes

Rachel went into the kitchen and drank something but Clem couldn't see what, it looked like black current juice.

Then Clem went upstairs, she felt tired and wanted to take a nap. When she got to hers and Lees bedroom she went over and looked at the photo of her parents. When she set it down she looked out the window, to her horror there was a walker emerging from the trees. Then another one, and another and another and they just kept comming, it was another hoard.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!"

_**Hey everyone I'm sorry I never uploaded for so long, I had exams so please forgive me. Anyway I know this chapter's short but I have something BIG planned over the next few chapters.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Sanctuary, lost

"LEE!" Screamed Clem, she ran in to Tally's bedroom

"What is it Clem?!" Asked Lee urgently, when he heard his sisters scream he jumped to his feet.

"Walkers! They're, they're coming from the trees" She replied, half-crying

"Wht?!" Lee ran to the window to see at least 80 walkers surrounding the house. Then he remembered. He had forgotten to put a silencer on Clems gun!

Together Lee, Clementine and Tally ran downstairs.

"Mom!" Shouted Tally, when she reached Rachel she noticed that she was drunk. "What the hell mom? There's walkers outside?"

This was like a weird alcohol remover because it seemed to focus Rachel straight away "Wh- what?! Go and, go and ge-t Sarah and let her know. I'll start, to, to shi- shit, shoot them" even though she now cared about what was happening and she was focused she was still drunk.

"Clem go upstairs!" Shouted Lee, he stood at the door with his pistol "remember that you have a gun now don't be afraid to use it" he said before she ran upstairs. Just then a walker reached the porch and as they appeared Lee shot them one by one, only missing the occasional shot. After a minute there was too many for him to handle on his own and they made it through the door. Just then Tally came back with Sarah, John and David but still there were just too many walkers for them to handle. Lee moved back onto the stairs and the others moved towards the kitchen, Rachel with them. She was trying to fire shots but kept missing. Walkers were flooding through the door when Lee remembered Jane. No one had checked on her. He ran from the stairs to her nearby bedroom, killing a few walkers in the process. Her door was open. When he walked in he slammed the door behind him so that no walkers could get in behind him. When he turned to see Jane he starred in horror. There was a walker, with it's body half way through the window feasting on the back of Janes neck and her upper back. She was still conscious but just barely.

"Lee, hel-p me. Shoot, shoot it" Lee did so before running over to his friend who had just become breakfast.

"Oh my god, Jane, Jane I am so sorry I didn't get here quicker!"

She looked into his eyes and a tear started falling

"Lee, I don't want to ddie, I don't wanna become one of them. I never got to fall in love or get drubk or, or do anything that people get to do, Lee why did this all happen to me?" She cried

Lee simply hugged her

"I, I don't know Jane, I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, look after Clementine and let my parents know that I love them and the twins and Tally"

"Jane you aren't going to die here, I'm sorry this happened but it doesn't have to be the end" he said but only half believing it himself.

"We both know that's not true Lee, when you get bit you turn. I don't wanna do that Lee" she was still crying heavily.

"What are you saying?" Asked Lee, afraid of what the answer might be

"Shoo, shoot me" she cried

"No! Jane"

"Lee I-" she stopped crying and her eyes closed. Jane was dead.

Lee thought about what she was trying to say. She didn't want to turn so Lee forced himself to make Jane's final wish come true. He took the gun and he put it towards his friends head and he pulled the trigger. Just then there was a banging on the door, walkers! Lee had forgotten all about them. He got ready and took aim against the door. When they finally managed to break through Lee started shooting away but he was low on ammo and h had no way out other than the window, Lee pushed the dead walker that had killed Jane out of the windiw and then he followed it by going out it himself. The drop was small since they were on the bottom floor.

He ran around to the front of the house, he wanted to come in from behind but when he turned the corner there were hundreds of them trying to get through the door. So Lee ran back around to the side

"Clem! Clem! He shouted at the window" his sister quickly opened it, she was crying. "Clem you have to get out of there jump! Jump on to the roof" he was talking about the porch roof under neath her window "jump onto it then jump to me!"

"I can't Lee, it's too high!" She cried

"Clem you have too!"

She looked down

"Lee I can't!"

"Clem, Please?!" He knew if she didn't she might die

Instead Clem turned around and went to the top of the stairs, she could still hear the others shooting and there were too many walkers for her too squeeze through. She went back to the wibdow and looked at her brother, there was a walker right behind him.

"Lee! Behind you!" She yelled. Lee turned to see a ton of walkers behind him. He ran untill Clem could no longer see him because of the trees.


End file.
